


Sweater Exchange

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean give his girlfriend a sweater and to his surprise, she loves it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Marsha and I kept thinking about Christmas prompts and ugly sweaters so here you are!

Jean slid down in his chair and groaned. He’d spent most of the year trying to make a sweater for Mikasa. And it looked like shit. 

When he looked at the techniques used he figured he could do it. His grandmother had taught him how to knit when he was little, so the basics of the sweater he had down. But he’d tried to knit a ballerina into the front of the sweater, but it looked more like a white and pink and totally misshapened christmas tree. 

He heaved a sigh cause Christmas Eve was the next morning and since they both had familial obligations they were exchanging presents the next morning. So unless he wanted to half ass it and run to walmart then he had nothing else to give her. 

He folded it and took it over to the pre-lined box he’d set out earlier in the morning. 

 

A knock came on his door early the next morning, waking him up. He dragged downstairs and opened to door to find Mikasa wearing her usual red scarf and a matching hat Carla had made her the year before. 

“Morning.” he said, trying to hide behind the door cause he didn’t want the neighbor across the hall to see him in his boxers, “Come on in.” he said through a yawn. She rolled her eyes and walked into the main room. 

“Good morning, how can you manage to sleep in nothing but a tee and boxers?” she asked, slightly amused. 

“I have an electric blanket.” he replied. “Let me go put on some clothes.” 

“Good idea, it’s snowing outside.” she said, pulling a neatly wrapped package out of her purse. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Jean said, walking into his room. He heard her through a few things onto the couch as he slipped on some jeans and a hoodie. 

When he walked back outside she was lounging on the couch and watching a movie on ABC Family. 

“Home Alone is so stupid.” she said as the burglars tried to break in. 

“Then change the channel.” he suggested, taking a seat next to her. 

“Nah, it’s a good stupid.” she said fondly, looking pointedly at him. 

“Don’t go there.” he said, making her laugh. 

“Ah, you’re no fun.” she joked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“So, you want me to open the one from you or do you want to go first?” Jean asked. She looked down at the package she’d laid on the table. 

“You go last, I’ve got two for you.” she said. Jean nodded and walked over to the little christmas tree that he’d set up in the corner. 

“Okay, just don’t laugh, okay?” he asked with a sigh. 

“Why would I?” she asked. 

“Just don’t.” he said painfully. She shrugged and opened it. Her face lit up as she pulled out the sweater. 

“Did you make this?” she asked.” Jean sighed. 

“Yeah, I know it looks bad. It’s what I get for-” he couldn’t finish as she had tackled him and was kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to kiss him. After a moment she pulled away, her face lit with a smile. 

“I don’t care how it looks! You made it for me!” he smiled back at her. 

“I’m glad you’re happy about it.” he laughed as she slid out of his arms and tossed off her jacket to slip it on. 

The hem and sleeves were a few inches too long, but she smiled all the same. 

“You’re fantastic.” she laughed, leaning back down to give him another kiss. “I’m so lucky.” he blushed as she picked up the present she’d laid on the table. 

“Spoiler alert, it’s a sweater.” she laughed, handing it to him. 

“Really?” He asked. She shrugged. 

“I saw it on FYE and thought you’d appreciate it.” she said. e raised an eyebrow and opened the package to find a read shirt with a printed “Knit” design with mexican food and Deadpool on it. He burst into laughter. 

“Okay, you win. This is way better and I can actually wear this in public.” he said, holding out the sweater. “SO you said your present was-” he looked over at her and stopped. 

She’d slipped the sweater off and was holding a sprig of mistletoe over her head. 

“Merry Christmas.” she said with a wink. He grinned and slid over to give her a long kiss and take advantage of her gift to him.


End file.
